Emirates of the Gulf
Description of the Emirates of the Gulf The Emirates of the Gulf is a nation led by Emira Angelica in the Middle East.The Emirates of the Gulf's government is a Constitutional (but Absolute) Monarchy with very liberal social policies. Economically, The Emirates of the Gulf favours far left wing policies. The official currency of The Emirates of the Gulf is the Arabic Rial. Dating back to Mesopotamia, the Emirates of the Gulf is a Pre-Historic but Modern Nation. The Emirates of the Gulf has a population of 1,301,604,206 and a land area of 3,661,000 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 335. Pollution in the nation is evident. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Nation Facts * Rulers: ' Her Majesty Emira Angelica * '''Government type: C'onstitutional (Absolute )Monarchy * '''Climate: Greenlands and Farms with thousands of Man Made Canals * Currency: '''Arab Rial * '''Official Languages: Arabic, Ottoman Turkish, Kurdish, Persian * GDP: '''$23,585,105,954,683.84 * '''GDP Per Capita: 18,120 * National Religion: '''Sunni Islam * '''National Animal: '''Arctic Fox History The Gulf of Emirates, the Birthplace of Civilisation, the Home of the world's first Empires, Home of Green Forests in the Desert and the land of Never Winter has always stood together. Together in Joy, Together in War, Together in Success. Under one Rule, one Family, one Dynasty, one Legacy all of this Magnificent land has stood Together. Under House El-Sultan. From the Gardens of Babylon, The Temples of Mesopotamia to the first farms the world had seen, a Family as Royal in Blood as they were in name Emerged. Generations after generations for Centuries with no Beginning El-Sultan's have Always Rules the Land. Blessed with Fertile Soil, Mesopotamia was the Birth Place of the Emirates we now know today. With seemingly Endless Resources from the Soil and the Wind, the Food was Easy to Grow. But as Mesopotamia Gained more Lands it had more Farms, more Farms Needed more men, more men needed more food, more food needed more land, and more land needed more Farms and so on. With the Chain of Events following each other Through The Centuries Mesopotamia Grew and agree of consuming what was Today Iraq, Southern Iran, Kuwait, Eastern Saudi Arabia, Qatar, Bahrain and the United Arab Emirates, Eastern Oman. When Mesopotamia Reaches so much Land to Consume all of The Arab Gulf, the World is Introduced to Islam. With a new Faith, Big Fertile Lands, Lots of water and of Course an enormous amount of Man Power Mesopotamia Turned into Hundreds of small Emirates all with big Populations due to Populations boom in the Arab Gulf. But One House still held them Together, House El-Sultan. With the Introduction of Islam Education Became important to the Arab, they would read day and night and learn as much as they possibly cool to know more about the world around them. With Education becoming ever so important to the Arab, the Culture Of Schools were Started first in Qatar then Spread into Iraq and then Consumed all of the Emirates in a Few Hundred Years.By the Thirteenth Century Schools were Common Place for the Privileged, schools mostly Taught about how to improve Agricultural Products and Conditions as well as Trading and Business. For the first five years of education, those who attended school would learn their Mother Language, Simple Math, Simple Science and About the Emirates. After that Stage of their Education Students are Pointed towards three different types of secondary Educational Institutions; El-Hakim's (Government Worker), Samara (Trade and Business) and Tawfeek (Agriculture and Farming) With Millions of Population due to the Agricultural Revolution and Seemingly endless sources of food, Ancient dug canals Brining water from The Arab Gulf to the Inland, Job Opportunities on many Farms as well as high Life Quality. These Many People needed a Source of Income, whether it was trading Food or Trading goods. And This necessity of trading led to many Arabs pursuing a Trader Career, and this industry seemed to be booming with Tonnes of food being Made in Arabia as well as Schools Teaching How to Do Business.By Early 1600s nearly 35 Million of the 301Million People in the Emirates was Pursuing a Trade Career, Food from The Rich Arab Peninsula To Northern African Countries Bringing the Rich Arab culture to Africa. But this Wasn't the Only Trade, Spices from Indonesia and Malaysia Were Al's Of highly Imported and Travelled up to Europe Through the Arab Peninsula, then Syria then From the Mediterranean. All this trading put Qatar in the Middle, Turning Qatar into a major trading Station. And Surprisingly Enough, wood was also traded for Exotic fruits with western Russia bringing the Reach of Arabia to Europe. By 1700s So Many Western African Countries has Converted you Islam as well as Central Asian and Indochina. But apart from these, there were some surprising conversions like Pakistan, Bangladesh, West Russia and Turkey. And the Emirate of Mecca was in the Middle of It, with Islamic Scholars from all around the world coming here not only to Learn about Islam but make it their new Home as the holy land. But it was not only the Scholars that came here, Muslims all around the world whether they be Kings, Sultans, Shahs or Peasants came to the Holy Land making it not only the Birthplace of Islam but the Center Of Islam. Emirate of Mecca was also the Birth Place for the El-Mofty Council, a group of 20 Scholars from all around the World Coming together to Discuss the Future of Islam With Trade Being Huge with Europe in the 1800s and nearly all of Rich Arabs being at least literal the Industrial Revolution Started Fairly Early (maybe later then England) And Fairly Quickly, with having an already significant population of 400 Million People and Oil Rich Lands with Lots of food and lots of Trade. The Arab Peninsula Went Through the Industrial Revolution not to Colonise but to Modernise so while Europe was building Gun Factories, Emirates was building medicine Factories. While Europe was making Military Naval Dockyards, Emirates was Building Naval Infrastructure. While Europe was Building Tank Manufacturers, Emirates was Building Modern Infrastructure. Most of The Emirate Industrial Revolution went towards Social Improvements and Better Infrastructure rather then War Materials. Although Emirates did keep a hefty defence Military that kept it out of wars By 1900s Cities like Baghdad and Dubai were Technological Innovation Centres with Places like Doha and Kuwait City becoming great World Trade Centers. Not only that but Emirates also Realised the Importance of a good Defence Industry when it saw what was coming for the Future, staying Neutral in both World Wars. With a Population of 1.3 Billion Emirates Started developing their Defence Industry, while the Armies of Europe Mutually Destructed each other Emirati Army was getting ever Bigger. In the beginning of the 21st Century with the Oil prices reaching An average of $150 per barrel for Eight years, The Emirates of the Gulf had a GDP of $23,585,105,954,683.84. Although A lot of this came from the Oil Revenues Emirates also had High-Value Industries thanks to is Fast Industrials revolution and Manufacturing, Emirates became an Economic Superpower with an Economic Growth of an Average of 6% and used this High Economic Status to fund Military Projects worth Billions. By 2030 the Emirati Defence industry was highly Advanced with being able to produce own Drones, Cruiser Missiles, Ballistic Missiles, Tanks, 6th Generation F-65's, Domestic Made Generation 6 Fighter Jet Al-Jihad, Submarines, Naval Combat ships Sizing from Coastal Protections Craft to Amphibious assault ships, Satellites and Aircraft Carrier Technology Geography The Emirates of the Gulf is made of 12 Emirates, each with their own Emir to represent their Region on her Majesties High Court. the Most Influencial, Rich or Biggest 5 Emirates are; Al-Habib Emirate of House Valerian controlled by her Majesty in what is known as UAE and Western Oman, The Emirate of Black Gold Coast (Qatar, Bahrain and Coastal and Northern Saudi Arabia) Controlled by House Targaryen which is led by Aegon Targaryen, House El-Said's Emirate of Tehranian Persia ruled by the head of House El-Said (Emir Suleiman El-Said), Baghdad Emirate ruled by the head of House Mussaifa Emira Shaeria Mussaifa and the Riyadh Emirate ruled Strictly by President Khalifah bin Zayed Al Nahya and Prime Minister Mohammed bin Rashid Al Maktoum. The Persian Emirates are mountainous territory with a lot of... well mountains! The South Persian Emirates also as well as Emirates In and Around the Persian Gulf has high deposits of oil, oil is found in the Iraqi Emirates that have the Euphrates or Tigris Rivers running through them. Gas is also a Common Sight in the Emirates once again in the Gulf Region. Surprisingly places the inner Saudi Arabian Emirates such as Riyadh and Al Houf are also big deposits of Oil and Gas. Houses of Emirates Royal Houses are all Very Wealthy, Powerful and Influential controllers of Emirates. Three of the Houses descend from Old Valyria (V) , three are from the Mesopotamia (M), four from Persian cultures (P) and two Arabic (A). The Houses are in that Order and all of them have been given a 'Valyrian' score from 0.00-2.00, the closer to Zero their score is the more power they have. The Valyrian Score takes into count their Alliances, Relations, GDP, Land Area, Resources, Influence, Population, Modernness and of course their Royalty. House Valyrian - 0.01 (V) House Targaryen - 0.14 (V) House El-Said - 0.17 (P) House Mussaifa - 0.23 (M) Democratic Upper House and Lower House - 0.39 (A) House Baraeris - 0.54 (V) House El-Salim - 0.71 (P) House Wahalli - 0.97 (M) House Judah - 1.16 (P) House Bardilla - 1.32 (A) House Sümeyra - 1.51 (M) House Halil - 1.76 (P) The Houses of the Emirates more detailed here. Military ever since the pre-historic event of Mesopotamia turning into the Emirates of the Gulf, the Nation only kept minimal armies Enough for Defence but not too costly, in the turn of the 20th Century with an Immense push from the Government the Arabian Defence industry Left off. Big Population, Competetive Incentive, Fuel, Money and Engineers/Scientists got the Arabic Defence Industry Flying. with nearly nonexistent Advanced technology and a small army in 19th Century to a Technologically Innovated, Booming Military in the 21st Century. by 2010, Arabia had caught up with the Worlds superpowers and had surpassed many other countries in military power. by 2030 the Arabic Navy was unmatched due to the stress of a better Navy put by the government and many ambitious Naval Projects. Arabia had also invested in weaponising the Space at the beginning of the Space Race, Arabia launched its first SSG in 2024 and finished another one in about two years with improvements and tweaks being made from the data collected from the previous ones. while 7 SSG's had been sent out and coming back down for refuel and assessed and updated, there was also another Ambitious Project that came to life in 2004. with billions of dollars of Investment 2 pairs of Space Gates were finished by 2040, the Alpha Gates being sent to orbit the Suns Sunspots and the Beta gates being studied closly in a classified location '''Alquwwat Almusallahat Alearabia Aljaysh Alearabi Active Troops: 850,000 Reserve Troops: 3,450,000 Light Tanks: 2,000 Medium Tanks: 3,000 Main Battle Tanks: 2,500 Arabic Super Tanks: 300 (Post to Explain is coming soon) Artillery Pieces: 6,150 AFVs: 11,500 MLRSs: 1,500 Quwwat 'iirul Alearabia Attack Aircraft: 1,400 Medium Bombers: 300 Heavy Bombers: 300 Strategic Bombers: 380 Stealth Bombers: 150 Transport Aircraft: 1,250 Attack Helicopters: 500 Helicopters: 250 Albahriat Alearabia Battleships: 187 Battlecruisers: 187 Frigates: 129 Attack Submarines: 118 Cruisers: 144 Destroyers: 138 Missile Boats: 140 Corvettes: 153 Coastal Defense Warfare: 700 Aircraft Carriers: 27 Super carrier: 6 (Post to Explain is coming soon) Al'aslihat Alnnawawiat Alttaktikiat Alearabia Tactical Nuclear Weapons: 124.5 Gunner (Highly Enriched Uranium) 83.5 Fission Weapons (Atomic Bombs) 72 Implosion Design (Plutonium) 43.5 Fusion Weapons (Fusion Boosted Fission Weapons) 17.5 Thermonuclear Weapons (Hydrogen Bombs) 333 Nuclear Weapons Altogether. WMDs 'aslihat Alddamar Alshshamil 2 Pairs of Solar Gates (Post to Explain is coming soon) 7 SSGs (Post to Explain is coming soon) 7 DEW Missile System Equipped on HMS Al Shakira Aircraft Carriers (Post to Explain is coming soon) Category:Nations Category:Yellow Nations Category:Members of Pantheon